Hey Little Girl (song)
"At 57, Davies is getting the band back together and that means performing at odd hours and doing endless interviews. That band, of course, is Icehouse, one of Australia's most successful and influential, best known for new wave, synth-pop hits Hey Little Girl and Great Southern Land." new wave | Length = 3:53 | Label = Regular Records Chrysalis Records | Writer = Iva Davies | Producer = Iva Davies, Keith Forsey | Reviews = *All Music Guide class=album|id=r9732|pure_url=yes}} link | Certification = | Last single = "Great Southern Land" (1982) | This single = "Hey Little Girl" (1982) | Next single = "Street Cafe" (1982) | Misc = }} "Hey Little Girl" is a single released by the Australian band Icehouse, the second single from the band's 1982 album, Primitive Man. It was released in October, 1982, on Regular Records in 7" vinyl single and 12" vinyl single formats. UK and Europe releases by Chrysalis Records were also on 7" and 12" formats, but with different track listings. The single was then released in the US in 1983 on the same formats. On "Hey Little Girl", Iva Davies uses the Linn drum machine - the first for an Australian recording. It peaked at #7 on the Australian singles chart NOTE: Used for Australian Singles and Albums charting from 1970 until ARIA created their own charts in mid-1988. and #2 in Switzerland, #5 in Germany, Top 20 in UK, Sweden and Netherlands, and #31 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock chart. |title=''Billboard'' singles charts |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=2008-06-11 }} The U.S. cover for the single has a still from the Russell Mulcahy music video for "Hey Little Girl". In 1997, a series of re-mixes of the song was released in Germany on the Edel Music label. Another remix version by Infusion was released on the Icehouse album Meltdown in 2002. |title=''Meltdown'' credits |publisher=allmusic guide |accessdate=2008-07-16 }} The song has been covered by Sven Schumacher, the German metal band Atrocity, the horrorpunk band The Spook, and Kate Miller-Heidke.JB-HiFi album purchase page Retrieved 2012-04-20 The group Syndicate of Sound wrote "Little Girl" which the band recorded for Hush Records in San Francisco, January 9, 1966. "Little Girl" became a regional hit after San Jose radio station KLIV latched onto it, and was released nationally and offered the group a contract for an album. Chart performance Tracklisting All tracks written by Iva Davies. Note: requires user to input song title e.g. HEY LITTLE GIRL 7" single (Australian/NZ release) # "Hey Little Girl" - 3:53 # "Glam" (dance remix) - 6:40 7" single (UK/Europe release) # "Hey Little Girl" - 4:10 # "Love in Motion" - 3:34 12" single (Australian/NZ release) # "Hey Little Girl" (extended dance remix) # "Glam" # "Glam" (extended dance remix) 12" single (UK/Europe release) # "Hey Little Girl" (disco edit mix) - 7:00 # "Hey Little Girl" - 3:40 # "Can't Help Myself" (club disco mix) - 5:58 7" single (US release) # "Hey Little Girl" - 3:40 # "Mysterious Thing" - 4:21 12" single (US release) # "Hey Little Girl" (extended version) - 6:11 # "Hey Little Girl (dub version) - 6:14 CD single (German release) # "Hey little Girl" (radio edit) - 3:45 # "Hey Little Girl" (future house single) - 3:40 # "Hey Little Girl" (x/tended edit) - 4:59 # "Hey Little Girl" (DJ Darling vs DJ Sören) - 6:40 # "Hey Little Girl" (original version) - 4:22 12" version (German release) # "Hey Little Girl" (DJ Darling vs DJ Sören) - 6:40 # "Hey Little Girl" (future house single) - 3:40 # "Hey Little Girl" (X/tended edit) - 4:59 # "Hey Little Girl" (radio edit) - 3:45 References External links * Category:Songs